Dobu And Nosa Walk In The Park 7-8-15
'Participants:' Geikami Dobu Hyuga Nosa ' 'Title: Dobu and Nosa Walk The Dog 7-8-15 for Nosa and 7-9-15 for Dobu demickk12: -Another day pass, after having just undergone his fist co-op mission Dobu was fairly tired. He somewhat enjoyed the mission due to him not having to do all the work as he was used to and was usually doing. The sunrays hit his eyes and they shot open. He rubbed his eyes, as he pushed himself up from under the covers. As he smacked, he swallowed his drool as he sat in the bed for a moment taking his surroundings in as a soft yawn was emitted from his mouth. After this he jumped off of his bed and stretched. He rotated his neck as noises we’re emitted from it. He her a knock on his door, his left hand firmly gripped the door knob as he push it back, a slight cool breeze of air came in the room and through his wavy hair as it was pushed back. His amber eyes now noticeable due to his hair covering half of his face when he woke up. When he looked to his feet he had no doubt that it was another mission. He bent down and grabbed the slip, before attempting to open it he looked left and right as he saw a glimpse of the jounin’s flak vest as usual. After this Dobu closed the door and opened the envelope. He was right it was another mission, but not only this but he would be working with another person, this time it wouldn’t be Fumetsu but someone different. It didn’t say who but only to meet them at the dog owner’s house to pick up the dog. He yawned softly as he folded the paper and slipped in in the pockets off his hoodie. After this he went down stairs, exited the apartment building and jumped on a single rooftop as he made a series of jumps for rooftop too rooftop, house to house. When he jumped down he landed right in front of the house. He noticed that the person he would be working with was not yet there. Dobu’s outfit consisted of a pitch black hoodie, baggy black ninja pants, and ninja sandals that extended to his ankle. He thought that by the time he got done talking the person would be there. He knocked on the door as an elderly women answered the door. Her dog to the side of her as she told Dobu that she wanted him to walk her through the streets and if not too much trouble the park as well, and to not stay out long. After this she handed over the collar /leash which was connected to the dog. She also implied that the dog name was Hunter. The dog was all white with black spots all over its body. After this the women shut the door, Dobu stood with the leash in his hand as he waited for his partners arrival.- NosaHyuga: -It was another day in Amegakure, the Village Hidden by Rain, the gentle pitter-patter of the rain tapped against the roof of her home in the Hyuga compound Nosa felt comfort to the sound of the rain, the smooth lull of the rain was almost like a lullaby, until of course the annoying buzz of an alarm goes off to tell her it's time to wake up oh how she hated the cursed thing it was like the annoying bug that byzzes around you no matter how many time you shoo it away,it's still going off?, she thought as she reluctantly reached out towards the alarm Mhm, shut up you stupid piece of scrap metal ! she mumbled as she knocked it on the floor,there much better stupid piece of scrap metal making so much noise like that f*** you think this is, she thought as grudgingly got out the bed almost like a zombie raisng from the dead but then she walked smak into the wall Oh f-sugar! she exclaimed as she held her forehead Damn you mornings! she cursed as she went on her way to the bathroom.After a while she was dressed in her usual attire, bandage top with a putple hakama top and purple-and-gray hakama pants, along with her ninja sandals with the Hyuga symbol on it,black fingerless gloves and her Amegakurian neckband she looked in the mirror as she put in her nose piercing on her right nostril and fixed her dark purple hair finally she was ready and headed out the door but not before finding a piece of paper and saw that it was a mission Oh goody,a mission walking the dog she said bluntly, don't get her wrong she loved animals but mornings just aren't her thing and with that she quickly went on her way. When she go there she saw someone had already gotten to the dog cute one too, the dog of course....wait i was supposed to do the mission with...she looked at the paper Oh should've read the whole thing she said to herself,see this is what mornings do to you doing things halfway, she shook her head before calling out to the person Yo, I'm here name's Nosa, Hyuga Nosa what's up see you're here early she said with a blank expression on her face- demickk12: -He watched as a female came out of no where. Her outfit consisting of a bandage top with a purple hakama top and purple-and-gray hakama pants, along with ninja sandals with the Hyuga symbol on it, black fingerless gloves and a Amegakurian neckband hanging from her neck. He noticed her with a paper in her hand, as she looked at it than to him as he followed her actions. He watched as she introuduced her self saying that her name was Nosa Hyuga. He responded “…The names Dobu…” His hair was down but not for long, while the rain soaked his hair, it eventually being saturated with water, a cool breeze blew past. His amber eyes completely noticeable once more as he scanned the girl down top from bottom as he noticed the blank expression on her fact. After scanning her down he parted his lips. “…We’re suppose to walk the dog around the streets and walk him around the park…then return the dog to the owner and turn in the mission. He walked passed her as he paused, his head turning over his shoulder as his right eye starred at her then he turned it in a motion for her to follow. He noticed that the girl had all white eyes, both her pupil and the background of the eye completely white. After this he began walking the dog through the main streets of Ame. After walking for a while through the busy streets of Ame, they entered the village’s park. Dobu allowed the dog to use the bathroom and stop and play with the other dogs. After this Dobu sat on a bench to take a breather as he let the leash go without paying any attention. He rubbed his eyes with both his hands as he immediately put his hands on his lap. He looked left and right and then forward as he saw the dog running away from him. It was about six feet away already. Dobu got off the bench rotated his necks, cracks we’re emitted from this action. As he prepared himself to chase the dog down.- NosaHyuga: 'End Results:' (...Work in progress...)